masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of Terror Diablo
"Is it possible to conquer our fears? I hope so, though I also believe that Terror Chaos and Fear can never truly die." Al'Diabalos, the Lord of Terror Chaos and Fear, known more commonly as Diablo, is the youngest of the three Prime Evils, but the most dangerous of them all, for his power over terror left him incapable of feeling fear. The Eternal Conflict Just like his brothers, he was born from one of the seven heads of the slain Tathamet. Diablo joined his brothers and lead the first portion of their demon army to siege the High Heavens in the Eternal Conflict.His distaste for planning and tactical decisions made it up for his desire of brute force and inspiring fear in is enemies hearts. During the war between High Heavens and Burning Hell Legions, Diablo proved to be the most accomplished out of all Burning Hell Generals. He had slain numerous Angels, who couldn't help themselves, but shake in fear when he was present on the battlefield, such was his power. Downfall Diablo and his brothers managed to siege the High Heavens with their demon armies and just when it seemed the Prime Evils would win the Great Conflict, Diablo turned on his fellow Evils, determined to be the sole ruler of both Heaven and Hell. He argued that he was the one who contributed the most to their what would be imminent victory and should be rewarded as such. However, inside the High Heavens,Archangels, sensing the division among Prime Evils, rallied their fellow Angels and stormed through the Diamond Gates to lead the fight against Army of Hell.The attack was halted as the forces of Hell battled each other, allowing the angels to drive them back and seal all Three Prime Evils in Hell.Thus, Lord of Terror Chaos and Fear, was finally defeated and sealed from Mortal World. In the moment of his imprisonment, Diablo striked his final blow, but not against Angels, but against humans. He sensed that by instilling fear in their hearts, he can ensure to grow stronger as eons passed and accumulate their fear to break his prison chains. location Diablo is located in Tron Road's 44th Door where asmodeus is sealed. Bringing a keg of blood + solomon's first devil will summon Diablo. Diablos arena has an entry limit of 6 and gets +1 str and heals for ~10% hp when someone enters Spells used During the entire fight circles will appear in the arena. These circles will do damage and after the second hellfire Smaller circles will appear that stun. Another important factor in the fight is his mana bar below his HP Maiming claw will trigger when diablo > 50 mana and is announced with "You cannot escape me mortal". This spells teleports him to the person who last dealt damage do him. Deals damage and slows them down tremendously. "I''nfernal embers"'' happens everytime diablo loses 10% of his hp. Meteor rain will start following your hero after a short delay. You will see "'''burn'"'' above your head before they start raining as an indicator to start running "Firebreath" will trigger when diablo > 25 mana and is announced with " playername, I will incinerate you!" . This ability will always target the top most person. He will always use maiming claw ''as soon as it has ended. ''"howl of terror" ''triggers when Diablo has > 25 mana and is announced with ''"run foolish mortal" ''This pushes everyone around Diablo away and reduce their armor by 3666. "''Hellfire" triggers every 25% hp loss and will vaccuum everyone in an aoe. This does increasing DMG and leaves fire on the floor at the end of it. On the first hellfire proc Diablo gains "vengeance" ''which gives him -10% damage received. The second proc gives him "False Causality" 'which gives him additional -20% damage received , +4000 armor and causes the smaller circles to appear that stun. His third and final proc gives him '"demonic fury" 'which gives him a tremendous damage increase and 100 mana for an instant '''"fury" . "Demonscales" triggers when diablo has >50 mana and gives him immunity to stuns "Fury" ''triggers when Diablo has >100 mana. This will give him max attack speed . ''"MY TRUE POWER... CONSUMES YOU" ''will happen when Diablo has 250 mana and will instakill All players in the arena. ''"I grow impatient" ''triggers at about 20% hp and gives Diablo 50 mana ''"Is that all?" ''triggers at about 15% hp and gives Diablo 100 mana ''"Die fool" triggers at about 10% hp and gives Diablo 200 mana The fight Before you summon Diablo get in the right positions. the tank should be in front of Diablo , The support should be on top at the edge of the skulls to take the breath, and the dps below Diablo. Diablo will always start the fight with Maining claw ''and '' Fury but this should not be a problem at the early stage. Every 10% health loss will trigger Infernal embers '' which will cause meteor rain to follow every unit in the arena. This includes summons like death's skeletons or your chocobo. Avoid running into other players as you might kill them with your ember to die to theirs. If you die in the arena type -exit as the ember will still trigger on your corpse. Whenever he announces to use his ''fire breath ''the dps needs to run down so that the tank can keep aggro untill it triggers to avoid Diablo turning and having bits of breath hit the team. Be very wary of damaging him during this because if he triggers ''hellfire ''while using ''fire breath he will not be locked in animation and might jump on a dps with his free maiming claw ''which will most likely kill him. once he reaches 50% hp and triggers the second ''hellfire ''you need to be carefull of the smaller circles that appear to avoid getting stunned. this more true for the person on top as getting stunned while he is using ''fire breath ''is a guaranteed death. At the final ''hellfire ''you will need to be more carefull as the tank because of his tremendous damage increase. Taunt and run from Diablo during his ''fury '' as you will most likely not be able to tank it or have something like a lust stun him during it. As Diablo gets to low hp (like 15%) he will start using voice lines that gives him mana. Trigger these 1 by 1 and let him use his spells to deplete his mana to avoid him Instakilling everyone. In the case of important teammates dying (such as the tank) run down and try to make Diablo use his ''firebreath and then run upwards. This will cause Diablo to lose aggro and you can wait untill your teammate returns. another thing you can do is use a summon (such as adam) to lure diablo down/up while you run the other direction to also cause him to lose aggro. Example Fight